


Syndies Capture a Cappy

by Gazerboi



Category: Space Station 13 (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Erotica, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Muscles, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gazerboi/pseuds/Gazerboi
Summary: Things look grim for Wallace, the captain presiding over a Nanotrasen owned station in the middle of nowhere.  Syndicate operatives have breached the station, grabbed the codes for the nuclear self-destruct, and are now freely boarding and taking prisoners.  He hears their tools at his doors.





	Syndies Capture a Cappy

Sirens blare through the empty halls of the space station, echoing down the halls and even able to be heard through the space proof airlock doors. The shuttle had left only a scant few minutes ago. The situation is left over from the panic induced by the knowledge that Syndicate operatives, terrorist enemies of the station and the corporation it belongs to, had acquired the codes for the station’s nuclear self destruct sequence and at the very least disabled all security personnel aboard, before sending additional boarding crews. The automated evacuation announcement still plays on a loop every fifteen or so seconds, calmly calling for all leftover members of the crew to promptly make their way to emergency escape pods. This constant noise was sometimes overwritten by the sounds of energy weapons and airlocks being pried open by breachers- looking for employees. 

Among the left behind, is the current captain of the space station- Wallace Allen. The tall, slender man was far too weak and ill-trained to fight or sneak past the incursion himself- his tall, slender form bent over one of the bridge’s security consoles. The man’s shaggy, unkempt brown hair flows over parts of his glasses as he tries desperately to locate more crew. His smooth, clean shaven and relatively feminine face continually stares at the rapidly switching monitors. The captain’s smooth, panicked tenor voice continually whispers through his earpiece in an attempt to direct any crew remaining safely out. Being in such a high priority area- he’d bolted the airlocks shut and cut their power as the first signs of chaos broke out. His clothing is disheveled, the man’s black slacks and white, button-up shirt stained with dust and oil. 

The bridge was a rather small room, three or four office chairs overturned on the floor, consoles and desk workstations filled with paperwork line the wall of the area where the young man was standing. The cheap tube lighting above him was left flickering dimmed after the station began to run on auxiliary power. Behind him was a series of monitors, since turned off to conserve power- but usually employed in meetings and long distance conference calls. 

Despite his predicament, he seemed mostly focused on his efforts to make sure he can get anyone he can out safely- monitoring the movements of the boarding operatives through the halls as they breach and clear. His focus stays true even with the sounds of welding around the walls of his own bridge, desperate efforts to bypass the doors through the reinforced walls of the station. Despite the bravery of his efforts, the sweat on his brow and the way his legs and hands shake as he scrolls through the list of the station’s cameras speaks to his ever-present fear.

Wallace’s efforts were interrupted by the chiming of the station’s AI speaking through his headset, her modulated voice panicked and quiet.

“Mr. Wallace?”

“AVA? Did you find more crew? I’ve been combing the cameras all I can, but I haven’t been able to-”

“No. Apologies for interrupting, sir. I am informing you that the operatives are breaching my core. I will either be taken offline or have my laws overwritten soon. I have helped all that I can. You are aware of the operatives at your door as well?”

Wallace shudders, peeking over his shoulder for a moment, his fingers clenching at the sides of the camera console as he does. He was trying not to think about it, but the grim reminder forces just a single nervous glance at the wall that’s slowly being torn open behind him. 

“Very, AVA.” He sighs, turning back to the console, his stance just a bit more closed than before. One of his hands forcibly smacks the side of the console, his eyes closed as he tries to keep the stress of being hunted from getting to him. “I’ve been… trying not to think about it.” 

The AI’s voice chimes in again, a bit more grim of a tone, but laced with a bit of relief. “I’ve confirmed that there is no more crew left on the station’s sensors, although it will be approximately five minutes, thirty seconds before the last of the escape pods can clear the blast radius of the station’s self destruct. I do not know how much time we have before the bomb is armed, Captain. The cameras near its console have been removed from my netwo-...” The feminine voice fades into a static mid-sentence before slowly fading out. 

Wallace closes his eyes, pulling off his earpiece and grunting as he tosses it against the floor. He slowly crumples to the floor, his breathing heavy and ragged, his eyes watering. It takes a moment for him to pull his legs under his trim form. He just sits on the tiled station floor, hands digging into the legs of his pants with a white-knuckled grip. He scooches back into the leg space under the console, closing his eyes. Thoughts of what might happen once the wall to his left was cracked open race through his mind- his anxiety peaking as he can feel his aching stomach turn inside of him. 

It only takes a few more moments for the steel of the solid appearing wall to begin to bend- torn open by a sort of metal shearing automated saw. Wallace’s brown eyes squint, the light of the operative’s flashlights near blinding him as they shine through the ever-growing tear in the station’s wall. 

Wallace nearly jumps at the sudden noise, the ill-equipped man forcibly shoving his petite frame into the leg space under the console. Driven by instinct and fear, he palms the energy gun on his hip. He was trained to use it years ago, but he hadn’t even practiced since then. He gulps, trying to still his breathing as he hears the sound of solid metal magnetic boots stepping along the tiled flooring. 

A loud CRAK resounds throughout the room, a flashbang tossed next to the captain. The sight of its bright lights and the deafening pops and crackles are enough to make him jolt in his hiding place. He pulls the gun out of its holster just a second too late. It’s only a moment before he feels gloved hands forcibly grip his wrist, making him drop the gun in pain; It's followed by another wrapping around his neck, constricting his windpipe and pulling him up from under the console and into the air.

As Wallace’s eyes strain to open again, he finds himself staring at a blood red syndicate hardsuit. The six, glowing yellow cameras of its helmet giving him a quick once over as the surprisingly short, armored figure lets out a decidedly feminine giggle. 

Wallace’s face turns red as that grip harshens, finding his own desperately clawing at the gauntlets of the hardsuit. His efforts are futile against the powered armor of the hardsuit. The figure tilts it’s head, finally speaking in an overjoyed soprano. 

“Y’know, Wallace was it? I expected someone… bulkier? Maybe a bit more toned?” Her voice sounds almost disappointed as she runs a finger up his chest, before promptly releasing her grip on his neck, letting his form slump to the floor as his glasses clatter to the other side of the room. He never quite needed them to see something so close anyway.

Wallace coughs, his face still red, his hands still around his neck- tending to the red imprint that the hardsuited woman’s squeezing left. He doesn’t even turn his eyes back up at her form, nor does he move to look at the other set of metal boots scratching at the station’s tiles. He’s left struggling to breathe, crumpled against the other wall of the bridge, far away from his weapon- not that it’d help. 

As his eyes finally move up, he hears the telltale hiss of a piece of that hardsuit being taken off, the woman inside removing her helmet, shaking out her long brown hair. The woman’s rugged, traditionally beautiful face has flawless looking pale skin, shining with sweat in the dim lights of the darkened bridge. It only takes a moment for the short woman to look down at the man, a wide smirk on her face. 

“Y’know Cappy, we were gonna just blow the place up… but now that it’s all emptied out? I might be able to put a little sway somewhere else. I might just stick around here a while.” She laughs, squatting on her heels. The woman's metal suit starts to hiss and retract automatically into a bulky back mounted module. She places the helmet on her back where it similarly integrates into the suit. This only serves to reveal the woman’s petite, toned, and strong frame. She’s wearing a skintight jumpsuit, barely anything separating skin from the black and red fabric on her pale skin. Wallace can practically see the definition on her abs, not to mention the muscles of her thick thighs and toned arms. 

Wallace can hear similar noises from the second suit in the room. It only takes a moment for the woman inside to slip the module off, tapping her now exposed foot against a button on its core. She takes a few steps to stand over the captain on the floor. The second figure is much taller than the first, her blonde hair in a short pixie cut. She has a more feminine face than her shorter counterpart, complete with a button nose, plump and soft looking lips, and wide blue eyes; She’s also far curvier. Her jumpsuit seems like it’s straining to contain her overgrown form. The blonde's breasts find themselves having just the slightest bit of wobble, even when so compressed by that skintight suit. The woman’s wide hips and thick thighs are impressive as well. 

Wallace is still stunned on the floor, coughing. His breath catches in his throat as the skimpily dressed syndicate agents slip out of their hardsuits. Even in the face of such danger, his eyes can’t help but settle on the short woman’s abs and wide hips, or the blonde’s everything. It takes a few moments before he thinks to look for his discarded gun. His eyes shoot around the room in a panic, only to find that the device is smashed. He has nothing in here, no hope against the two women who are surely more experienced in combat and stronger than he is.

The blonde taps at her earset for a moment, before looking down at the brunette, a bit of a smirk present on her face as well. She speaks in a calm alto, glancing down at the panting captain on the floor before looking to her less reserved compatriot. “Anna, you shouldn’t harass him so much. He’s technically our guest now. We’ve been cleared for temporary occupation… and we’ve also been cleared for a short break if you’re ready. No rules or restrictions, he isn’t important.”

Anna looks back up at the blonde, her smile turning ecstatic as she tosses her hardsuit module across the tile, her own eyes lighting up as she looks over the tall, slim captain’s body. Anna bites her lower lip, before tapping some device on her jumpsuit’s wrist. The hole in the hull starts to close automatically, the winch pulling it back. “Oooh, really? I think I’d love to, Bess. I’m so happy you thought to ask actually, how long has it been?”

Bess smiles, hooking her arm around her back, the slow zip loosens the fabric constraining those massive breasts, not quite letting them free yet. Bess' hand moves up her breasts to hold that fabric against her chest, just a moment from hanging free in the air.

Wallace doesn’t know what to make of any of this. His expression turns confused, then fearful as the women start getting a bit more direct. Suddenly the redness in his face isn’t entirely from the choke hold he received earlier. His eyes can’t quite tear themselves away from Bess’s chest as those breasts rebelliously press out against the fabric, the way it shifts as that jumpsuit loosens only proving that the amazonian blonde was wearing absolutely nothing to cover them. Wallace finds himself scrambling back against the wall, only to remember that he’s still trapped.

The girl sashays closer, her bare feet taking dainty, calculated steps toward the beaten man. She bends over the captain, her face right up close to his. One hand holds the unlatched collar of her jumpsuit to her throat, and her other moves down to caress his face- fingers moving along his smooth skin in one fluid motion. 

She smiles as she sees his blush deepen, noting the way he squirms, words stuck in his throat as he can’t quite make out what to say in such a situation. The scrambled, discombobulated man even relaxes for a second, accepting that hand on his face for the moment.

“So, what do you say, Mr. Allen? Should we have to do this the easy way...” Bess pauses for only a moment, her hand shooting from his chin to his neck, grabbing at it in exactly the same spot that Anna did. The way the blonde's hand twitches, squeezing gently against his windpipe, shows a good amount of conviction. 

Wallace quickly turns terrified, all of his tension returning as he remembers exactly where he is, who these women are, what they’ve done, and what they’re capable of. He finds his hands shaking against the cold tile, his body rebelling against him. He can't bring himself to move for fear of what Bess might do.

Bess places a little kiss on his cheek, before her lips move to his ear, speaking in a breathy whisper, “...or the hard way?” A little giggle punctuates her question, showing exactly how much she cares about the difference. The hand around Wallace’s throat tightens, her eyes moving back to stare into the captain’s- she expects an answer. 

Wallace struggles to muster up anything, but that flash of memory lets hate channel in his gaze- even through his fear. His fists clench at his sides, shaking with adrenaline- yet he doesn’t move. He knows he can’t do anything here. 

Anna seems to sit and stare the whole time, the woman not doing much except unzipping the back of her own suit, calmly letting the fabric flow off of the top of her body. Her sweat glistened skin shines in the low light, every inch of that compact, muscular form bared beautifully in the low light. The brunette seems content with her partner’s performance, even watching in anticipation as she just strips off her jumpsuit. Her body was exactly as advertised, little baseball sized handfuls of breasts appealingly set over toned abs and thick, muscular thighs. Her hips are beautifully wide. 

Bess pauses for a moment and frowns as she realizes she’s not getting an answer. Her plump lips giving a little pout before she just lets the fabric over her breasts drop. With it come those mammoth mammaries, wasting no time in hanging under the woman’s bent over form, little ripples through their mass from the sudden drop. She slips her arms through the sleeves of her suit saying, “That’s no fun. I suppose I’ll just do what I like then.” 

She chuckles, cupping one of her breasts with a free hand. Bess’s hand tightens a bit around Wallace’s neck- pulling him from the wall and pushing his body to the ground forcibly.

Wallace winces as his head hits the ground, the panic clear in his eyes. He sees those breasts, the soft body of Bess and the equally appealing athletic body of her partner. He feels his pants tightening around his growing member, the man quickly pitching a tent as Bess thrusts herself upon him. His body certainly knows what it wants, but his mind is scared, angry, mourning- his head is a whirl of confusion and stunned silence as he simply lies back. 

Bess thrusts her lips into the captain’s in a messy kiss, her breath smooth and calm. A hand rests itself on Wallace’s chest and slowly moves down, deft fingers unbuttoning his shirt as they go. Her body is heavy on top of his, those breasts squishing against his chest and shoulder, her soft midriff settling at his flank and her thick thighs wrapped around his leg.

Wallace can’t help but shiver, the feeling of such a full body against his, those soft lips on his with that hand still clenching around his neck. His eyes are still wide with fear, scared, his breathing heavy and labored as he struggles with his windpipe closing. Somehow it only serves to make his body warmer as he feels that familiar sensation between his legs, his cock straining the insides of his pants despite what he may be feeling at the moment.

As those fingers trace little lines along his chest, they slowly trace a path to his crotch and feel the considerable tent he’s pitched. She finally releases his lips from her own, satisfied and smiling, leaving one little string of saliva between their mouths. She looks over his body, her blue eyes settling on the man’s boner, giggling to herself a bit. “Aww, for someone so quiet, your body sure does talk a lot.” She looks back to the man, her smile turning a bit sadistic. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” 

While Wallace stutters, his face flushed and his body rebelling against him, clouding his mind with thoughts of arousal and disgust- Anna finally gets up, letting out an impatient cough and crossing her arms, looking down at Bess. “Come on, you had all the fun last time. I was the one who said he was cute.”

Bess’ expression changes drastically as she ignores the stammering and shaking Wallace for a moment, her fingers reaching to unbutton his pants. As her fingers work, she glares up at Anna- the hand around Wallace’s neck tightening a bit subconsciously. She continues this ‘sick of your shit’ glare before she simply pushes down the waistband of his undone pants, along with his underwear, letting his dick flop out. She sighs, running a finger up its throbbing underside before finally speaking. “Take it. Happy?” The blonde huffs, before returning her fingers up to Wallace’s chin, her hand lightening it’s grip around his neck and allowing him to breathe freely. “Now… where were we?” She giggles a bit, her hips wiggling behind her as her thighs let go of the man’s leg, making a bit of room for her partner.

Wallace gasps as his surprisingly thick and long rod are slowly freed from his pants, each run of Bess’ gentle fingers over his pants making him shudder. It was clear that he was more than a little pent up, the poor guy desperately trying to hold himself together and keep from letting out soft little grunts and groans. His mind tries to mull over exactly what Anna said, trying to parse exactly how he should feel. The woman was indeed beautiful, but everything that's happened up until now haunts him as she steps towards him. 

Anna makes a soft little ‘hmmph’ her naked body strutting over towards Bess and Wallace, the girl getting down on her knees and straddling the man’s legs. She sits on her heels for a bit, still giving a little glare towards the still distracted Bess. Her hand makes an open palm, forcefully putting a strong spank on the woman’s scantily clad, fat rear- making it wobble in the open air, the force of it rippling through her thighs. “You’re too greedy, fatass.”

Bess was in the middle of caressing Wallace’s face, leaning in for another kiss before she feels that hand impact her fat rear- she lets out a soft little breathy pant, her lashes fluttering before she looks back at Anna, a bit annoyed. “Do you mind, musclebrain? Either leave your hand back there or get back to what you were doing.”

Anna smirks, pulling Bess’ jumpsuit down over her hips and letting her hands sink into those doughy cheeks- spreading them apart to let the full-bodied woman’s sweat-soaked pucker feel the cold, stale station air. The shorter woman leans over that ass, giving that rear hole one little quick smooch before sitting back up and releasing her hold on those glorious cheeks. Bess shudders, gasping and letting her hips press back against Anna’s lips, eager for a bit more contact before they so rudely leave. Bess’ ass claps as those pliant cheeks smack back together, sending yet another beautiful ripple down the woman’s thick thighs. 

Anna gives Bess another satisfied smirk, flipping her hair back out of her face as her hands settle onto Wallace’s thighs. “There, I kissed it better. We good, nerd?” Anna’s eyes half lid, looking down at that fat, bulky cock so generously placed right near her face. She leans down, breathily whispering. “Now just one more thing to kiss better…” 

The brunette wastes no time in letting her lips wrap around the tip of that cock, licking up the bottom of its head before generously pushing maybe a centimeter in and out of her mouth, teasing the poor captain with the feeling of the humid environment of her sucking mouth. Her eyes closed as she works, that experienced tongue happy to finally have something to tend to.

Wallace’s body shudders, the man groaning in pleasure, eyes fluttering as he feels his cock being so expertly worked over. He certainly didn’t know what to make of the whole exchange between the two women, but he can’t even think about it now with his mind being overwritten by the feeling of Anna’s mouth around his throbbing cock.

Bess frowns, sitting up and letting her hands release themselves entirely from Wallace. She turns towards Anna, raising a fist and returning that smug little grin with one of her own. “Don’t make me hurt you.”

Anna doesn’t seem to mind, her brown eyes looking up innocently at Bess as she suddenly moves her mouth down the entirety of the captain’s girthy cock, taking the whole thing in and letting out a confused sounding ‘Whmmgnf?’ Her smile is apparent even with that dick so far in her throat. 

Bess glares back at Anna’s expression, her arms crossing above her massive bust. “You know what, you tease.” The buxom woman’s comment earns a little giggle from Anna before she returns her focus back to that cock.

Wallace cries out as Anna suddenly shoves the entirety of that length into her squeezing throat, breathily panting and scratching at the station’s tiles. His eyes closing as he focuses on the feeling of the woman’s experienced mouth simply holding him there- her saliva slick throat slowly squeezing and quivering around his length. The little vibration of Anna’s voice causes a little salty dollop of precum to form at the tip before Anna swallows it down. His arousal being so rewarded by that throat squeezing with a messy glrk- the brunette clearly wanting every last drop of whatever comes out. 

Bess sighs, her plans a bit ruined by her energetic compatriot. Her hips wiggle on top of her feet, seemingly in thought about how to proceed. It only takes a moment before she settles on something, a devious smirk spreading across her features. Her hands place themselves on Wallace’s chest, before she swings a leg around his head, the other joining it on the opposite side. She wiggles her sweat-soaked, plump rear over his head for a moment, letting it jiggle in the open air. Her hands move down her hips, grabbing at her cheeks and spreading them apart, before seating her pretty little pucker down on top of the captain’s mouth- generously taking in the feeling of his breath on her backdoor. Her hips wiggle just a bit, pushing his face down against the tile again and forcing him further between those cheeks as their jiggling mass gently paps against the side of his face. 

Wallace suddenly squeals as that ass drops on his face, with his eyes closed, he doesn’t see it coming until that huge mass of flesh completely eclipses his vision. His breath billows against her puckered hole, hurried by the feeling of the thick woman’s weight pressing against his face. It’s hard to breathe down there, and each breath inward is tainted by a mix of the scent of Bess’ and the musk of her sweat soaked body. His head easily gets pulled by the intermittent wiggle of the woman’s hips. It seems that as Wallace’s breath gets a bit heavier, the well-endowed woman starts to get a bit more pushy, grinding her rear hard against his face, making his lips brush against her ass.

Bess puts a hand on the man’s midriff, leaning down towards Anna, a mock expression of frustration and annoyance on her face despite the obvious pleasure she’s getting from the experience. Her other hand settles in Anna’s loose, messy hair- ruffling it a bit. “Look what you made me do, slut. Get me going and now our guest has to take an extended stay under the fat ass you so love.” 

The sassy, short brunette doesn’t seem keen to respond with such a delicious dick in her mouth. Instead, she nuzzles up against Bess’ hand, happy to revel in the attention the tall, soft woman was giving. The considerable girth of that pillar of masculinity stretching out her throat as she starts to slowly move her mouth up and down its length. Her tongue takes in every inch of it, savoring the salty taste of the captain’s skin as it’s forced to rub its underside. It’s already started to dribble bits of precum down her throat, which she seems entirely content to greedily gulp down her throat. Her head swivels and moves around that cock as she starts to settle into a steady rhythm, lubing that cock with a mix of its own precum and her saliva. Every movement downward is accompanied by a cute, unconscious little thrust of Wallace’s curvy hips- pushing that cock even further down her throat.

Bess takes a second to wiggle her hips again, with Wallace still a bit focused on Anna’s mouth on his dick he’s leaving that ass criminally underappreciated. The teasing feeling of his lips against her asshole, the feeling of his breath washing over her skin, the sight of her beautiful compatriot doing what she does best, she needs something right now. She can feel the heat building in her core, but not enough, she needs more. The blonde swivels her hips to smother Wallace in her ass for a moment, robbing him of his breath with those bubbly cheeks for just a moment. “You know, Anna’s not the only one who’s a needy little whore. I think I might need something from you, Mr. Allen. My hand isn’t the only thing that can choke you out. If you’re good enough I may just keep you.”

Wallace doesn’t need to be told twice, his agency already robbed from him by Anna’s gentle sucklings and the feeling of Bess’ rear around his head. He didn’t care about the station at the moment, and he didn’t care about The threat of death was just a bit more to add to the pile. That ass was wonderfully soft around his head, and the smell of Bess’ dripping snatch leaking feminine lubricant onto his chin was only accenting this. He pushes his face into that rear with a renewed fervor, puckering his lips around that sweaty rosebud. Giving that asshole a nice, sloppy, perverse kiss. His hands finally remove themselves from the floor, grabbing at Bess’ thighs to pull those hips harder onto his face. Every so often his tongue peeks out from between his lips to get a nice, long lick at the salty, sweat covered flesh of Bess’ ass- trying to enjoy at least one moment of bliss in this unbelievably shitty day.

Bess shudders and grunts as Wallace increases his efforts, trying hard not to moan out loud as her sensitive pucker is defiled in such an eager manner. Bess clenches her legs around Wallace’s head- slowly grinding her hips against his face in an effort to get every last drop of pleasure she can from the slender little captain. She cups one of her massive breasts, kneading it between her fingers, using two of them to give her nipple a little tweak. Every little shudder of her body and wiggle of her hips rewards the man under it all with little dribbles of feminine lubricant on his smooth chin. 

Anna seems satisfied by this point, smiling as she pops the tip of that cock from her mouth, leaving it erect and soaked in the cold air for a moment as she gets up off of her knees to walk up towards Bess, who’s hand falls to her cheek. She gives the buxom woman a little kiss on the forehead, before similarly kneeling, positioning her own crotch over that throbbing cock. “I think it’s all ready now… the main course.” She giggles a bit, waggling her eyebrows at Bess before reaching back to grab at the cheeks of her muscular ass. Spreading those pert, compact cheeks apart, she slowly lowers her butt over that cock- letting its head poke at the entrance to her tight, squeezing little rosebud. 

All at once, Anna spears her ass on that cock, making a resounding meaty thwack as her ass impacts his hips. Her muscular insides squeeze at its length as she gasps, running a hand down her stomach to feel at her core. Just barely she can feel the movements of that solid, throbbing dick as it starts to spurt yet more precum into her ready hole, the warmth of that fluid filling her- making her shudder and gasp as she desperately tries to keep composure on top of that seam splitting cock.

Wallace himself goes wild. He can feel himself on the edge, just moments from exploding inside of the hot, squeezing flesh of Anna’s asshole. The combination of smelling and feeling Bess go wild on top of his face, and his dick being enveloped in that heavenly rear passage, lubricated by the tiny, muscular woman’s sweat, saliva, and his own cum is almost too much. He manages to keep it together, but just barely. His hips gently thrusting up into her passage, rolling his generously curved rear against the floor as he does. His face only buries itself deeper in Bess’ ass. All he cares about now is getting off, and making sure both of these operatives do as well. His tongue spears that asshole, licking at Bess’ insides in a surprisingly skilled manner- managing to elicit squirms and squeals from the shuddering, buxom beauty on top of his face. 

His hands work along those thick thighs, A little squeeze of the soft, fat flesh there before one moves back to the fat ass he’s being smothered under- the other moving between Bess’ legs. Two fingers starting to rub at her slick entrance, giving her just enough stimulation to drive her wild. His other hand desperately kneads at that fat ass, working into the flesh and enjoying every bit of its wonderful softness. 

Bess is the first to go, those fingers on her pussy just too much in conjunction with everything else. That heat in her core builds and builds, washing over her in a warm wave as her mind goes blank. Her mouth opens in a long, drawn-out moan, collapsing forward onto Ana and burying her head in the tiny woman’s shoulder. Her arms abandon their previous positions, opting to hang onto the muscular girl for support as her thighs quiver and both of her passages tighten and tense. Her ass clenches around Wallace’s face, and her pussy starts to leak that salty nectar at a much quicker rate as the woman positively drowns in pleasure. 

Anna is a bit busy bouncing herself on top of that massive, girthy cock to care too much about the fact that her partner reached orgasm first. She has her own needs to deal with. Her hands move from her ass to wrap around Bess, hooking under the larger woman’s arms. One hand moves up and down the woman’s back, the other moving up to her scalp to gently hold the blonde’s head against the brunette’s shoulder. Anna’s soft lips start to tease and kiss along the back of the woman’s neck- her relentless bouncing turning into the rolling and moving of her hips in an impressive display of stamina. Anna smiles, her breath heavy against Bess’ skin as she herself feels that familiar heat building behind her toned midriff.

The feeling of Bess collapsing on top of his face, that ass clenching around his face, Anna’s hips rolling and her insides clenching for him to finally cum. His hips viciously thrust one last time into the brunette’s, forcing himself inside her as his cock twitches. Rope after rope of thick, creamy cum surges into the woman’s intestines, making Anna feel her core heat up even more with the feeling of being more full than before. His mouth locks itself around Bess’ asshole, thrusting his tongue deeper in an effort to keep from crying out- instead of trying to make Bess moan as loud as possible. His fingers thrust into the woman’s leaking, orgasming snatch, trying their hardest to keep her mind blank for as long as possible as he empties his thick, pent up seed into her partner. 

Anna’s stomach filling with string after string of the captain’s cum, her cushy, beautiful partner collapsed against her, those massive breasts pressing against her own little handfuls, that cock filling her ass and that vicious thrust inward is all enough to throw Anna over the edge. She cries out, fingers digging into Bess’ flesh as her muscular rear squeezes around Wallace’s cock. Her intestines become horribly tight, almost painfully so- the toned woman’s insides practically begging for each and every drop of seed that the spent man under her can possibly give. She lost the strength to roll her hips any more a few seconds in, but the movement of her internal muscles seems to be enough to continue to milk Wallace for all he has. The poor copy having already let his hands and head go limp under Bess’ weight. 

It takes a few minutes for everything to Calm down, Bess starting to support Anna as her muscular thighs start to twitch, threatening to give out at any moment. Wallace’s seed drips out of the little brunette’s hole around his massive cock- the poor man completely spent. Wallace seems passed out under Bess’ ass, even after she moves it down to sit on his chest instead. She affectionately leans back to run a hand through his hair, giggling to herself a bit. 

The tender moment is very quickly interrupted by the room’s floor-mounted holoprojector flickering red, the image of a slim woman with short, swept hair and long bangs in a skin-tight suit appearing in front of the scene. The woman bows, holding her hands together. “Apologies to interrupt your… break, Strike Commander Ingolsby, Head Operative Underwood, and former Captain Allen. I’ve come to inform you that the deal has been accepted.”

Bess smiles, running a hand through Anna’s hair as the brunette starts to rouse from her haze. She speaks to the AI projection, grinning nice and wide. “Thanks, AVA was it? So, the remaining crew’s contracts are released, we take the bomb, and we don’t get tracked?”

The AI smiles, nodding. “Indeed. The station is more valuable than a fission device and a few crewmembers I suppose. Although, Ms. Ingolsby, what are you going to do with all of the captured crew, considering you haven’t actually executed any?”

Bess smirks, looking back over her shoulder at the man under her, and back to AVA. “We’re not a cell that kills all that often. I think we’d rather tell them what happened. That their corporation just sold them. Offer them a new job that has a bit more security.” Bess chuckles, nuzzling her head against Anna’s. “By the way, babe.” She points her thumb over her shoulder at the man under her ass. “Keeper?”

Anna smiles blankly, planting a little kiss against Bess’ cheek and weakly nodding. “Keeper.”


End file.
